Transferred
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch gets transferred to a new station. But ends up at the wrong one. Still Ponch is really upset. But being with Captain EO isn't all that bad. :)
1. Chapter 1

Frank Poncherello walked down the hall happily. He was at the California Highway Patrol, where he worked. Sgt. Joe Getraer stuck his head out of his office.

"Poncherello, I need to see you in my office," Getraer said. Ponch was a little nervous going into Getraer's office. Normally every time he was called in was because he did something wrong. As soon as he walked through that door he became defensive.

"Sarge, whatever it was I DID NOT do it," Ponch said. Getraer smiled slightly.

"Well that's good to know."

"Is that it?" Ponch asked with a big smile. Getraer looked kind of sad.

"No," he replied. Ponch raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What's up Sarge? You seem sad," Ponch said.

"I got a message from Sacramento. They are transferring you to a different station," Getraer said.

"What? Why? They can't do that to me," Ponch said suddenly really upset with all of Sacramento.

"Sacramento is a jerk!"

"Poncherello, Sacramento is not a person," Getraer said.

"Yeah, well if it was, I'd punch it," Ponch said.

"Calm down, they never said that it was permanent."

"Well Sharpie's never said they were permanent. And they are," Ponch said.

"Poncherello, they did say they were permanent. Are you ok?"

"No, I am not ok. I was supposed to have a nice relaxing day at work. But I can't have that, with a bunch of Sacramentians kidnapping me from Central. And taking me there!"

"Frank, that is not what they are called."

"That's what they should be called. Wait I take that back, they should be called bad-mannered, offensive, discourteous, impolite, jerks," Ponch said. Getraer could tell Ponch was upset, just by the way he was talking. When Ponch was upset he sometimes didn't make any sense.

"Wow," Getraer said.

Ponch stood there in silence trying to calm down. "This just is not fair," he finally said. "Where are they taking me?" Ponch asked.

"Um, they told me to give you this paper. And not to look at where you are to go. They think I will try to get you back."

"Why are they taking me away from you guys?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know," Getraer replied. Really deep down he did know. It was his fault. He had been so upset with Ponch one day, that he called Sacramento and asked them to transfer him. He regretted it now. He had no idea where Ponch was gonna be. And he didn't want Ponch to go.

 _Meanwhile…_

Captain Michael EO, stood for inspection.

"Ready for inspection sir," he said saluting his superior. Commander Bog. Bog glared at EO.

"Well, let's get this over with," he said. EO exhaled a little loudly.

"Was that a protest Captain?" Bog asked.

"Oh no sir. I was just breathing," EO said nervously.

"Yeah, well breathe a little quieter," Bog replied. He glared at EO for a second or two.

"Yes sir," Captain EO said. His face turning red with embarrassment. Bog continued to do inspection.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch angrily stomped around trying to find the location of his new station. Finally he found a place. He was too upset to fully read the sign. He just saw STATION. And decided this had to be it. Because he was tired of looking. He stomped into the building. He saw a typing lady. She stared at him confused. He glared at her. She stopped looking. Ponch walked off. He came to this room. He saw a hand scanner. He slapped it, not knowing it was out of order. The door just opened. HE stomped into the room. He saw an old man, who looked quite angry. He stomped over to a guy just about the same height as him, maybe slightly taller. He had black hair like Ponch, only curlier. Complete with a curly Q on his forehead. The guy looked quite confused, as did everyone else.

"Poncherello reporting for duty," Ponch said grumpily to Commander Bog, while saluting him. But it looked more like he was just being a jerk.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Bog asked angrily.

"You know why I am here. It's practically your fault I am here in the first place old man," Ponch said.

"Um, Sir, he is part of my crew," Captain EO said.

"Well, looks like you haven't been teaching him much, EO. Can't say I'm surprised to find him on your crew," Bog said, meanly.

"You have no right to talk to him like that," Ponch said, standing up for EO. Bog's eyes got wide.

"EO, get this man out of my sight. Inspection is over for now," Bog said. Captain EO started to leave the room.

"You know, you're a jerk," Ponch told Bog, giving him a piece of his mind.

"If I were to give you a good piece of my mind. I hope you'd choke on it." EO's eyes got wide. He grabbed Ponch's wrist.

"Come on," he said.

"I'm not finished."

"Yes you are," EO said pulling Ponch away.

"You haven't seen the last of me old man! I'll bother you until you let me go home!" Ponch yelled. Ponch was almost in tears now. He just wanted to go home. Captain EO was at a loss for words.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Captain EO's Point Of View**

I kept walking I felt I had to say something but I wasn't sure what. I really had no idea what to tell this guy.

"He sure is wearing a funny outfit, I wouldn't call it a police uniform," Ponch mumbled under his breath. Finally I thought of something, though it was weak.

"Hi, I'm Captain EO," I said trying to sound confidant.

"Captain? Are you the one that sent me here?" Ponch asked upset. I wasn't sure what to say. I wouldn't send him here. He didn't want to be here. I don't send anyone here. That was what I wanted to say.

"Um, what do you have to say for yourself Captain E-O," Ponch said.

"First of all, please just call me Captain EO, or EO. Not Captain E-O," I said.

"Ok, EO, why am I here?"

"I don't know, I was gonna ask you that," I said. A little louder than I wanted to. Ponch seemed a little sad.

"You mean you didn't send me here?" He said looking ready to cry. Suddenly I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry," I said. He looked at me sadly.

"Are you gonna send me back?" He asked.

"No, like I said earlier you part of my crew," I said. He looked at me and tried to smile but it was weak.

"Come on," I said motioning towards my ship. He climbed aboard. Hooter came running at me most likely he got himself into some trouble but he stopped when he saw Ponch and just glared at him.

"Garbage day is tomorrow, Captain," he said referring to Ponch.

"Hooter!" I said sharply.

"Get the rest of the crew together in the control room," I told him.

"Fine, but I won't like it just like I don't like him," he said. I glared at him. He went to get the rest of the crew, As I went to my station and Ponch followed close behind. Everyone filed in all staring questionably at Ponch.

"Tell us all about your new garbage Captain," said Hooter as he played with his elephant trunk.

"Hooter! He is NOT garbage stop it!" I said.

"I've called this meeting to order to welcome our new member Poncherello."

"It's just Ponch," Ponch said quietly.

"But call him Ponch," I said, correcting myself.

"Ponch, would you like to tell the crew a little about you?" I asked.

"We already know all about him! He's garbage, he came a little too early. And now we're stuck with him," Hooter said.

"Hooter! This is the last warning I am giving you. Stop it," I said. I felt a little embarrassed about this. But to my surprise Ponch thought it was funny.

"Ya know, you remind me of Getraer," Ponch said to Hooter. I looked at him confused, Getraer?

"Don't call me a Getraer, or my fist is going up your nose!" Hooter yelled. Ponch laughed a little.

"He totally reminds me of Getraer," Ponch whispered to me.

"I heard that! Come here buddy!" Hooter yelled, while coming at Ponch. I grabbed Hooters wrist.

"Stop it."

"He started it! he called me a Getraer," Hooter said.

"I don't care who started it. Just stop it," I said.

"Fine," Hooter said angrily stomping back to his seat.

"Well, tell us about yourself Ponch," Ody and Idy said. I smiled relieved that someone in my crew seemed to still care. I looked at Ponch.

"What do you want to know about me?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know, just a little about yourself. Like where are you from?" I said.

"I am from California."

"Ok, Made Up Place," Hooter mumbled. I shot a glare at him.

"Cool, where is that?" Asked Majordomo.

"Oh ya know, the U.S.A," Ponch replied.

"Oh, I know where that is," I said. Ponch smiled.

"What's your middle initial? Captain EO's is J. We like to tease him about that," Ody and Idy said.

"L," Ponch said.

"L…Loser," Hooter said. I shot him another glare.

"Cut that out," I whispered to him.

"I'm twenty two," Ponch said.

"EO is twenty six!" Idy yelled. I blushed.

"Um… my best friend's name is Jon Baker," Ponch said.

"EO's best friend is me!" Hooter yelled.

"No its me!" Ody yelled.

"No, no, Me!" Yelled Idy.

"Guys, you are so simple, it is me," Majordomo said.

"Guys, does it really matter?" I asked.

"YES!" They yelled in unison. I tried to change the subject.

"Anyway, as you were saying Ponch…."

"I like ding dongs," Ponch said with a smile.

"I like ding dongs too!" Idy yelled.

"I'm a ding dong. That means he likes me," Ody said. Ponch smiled. I chuckled,

"It's a food guys. And Idy I don't think you've ever had one," I said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know ding dong if one slapped you in the face," Hooter said.

"Unlike me, I would know these things," Hooter added, while sticking his trunk up high. I rolled my eyes.

"I had a boss named Getraer. He hated me."

"Yes, I can see why," Hooter said. Ponch smiled again. Ponch seemed to find Hooter hilarious. Even though Hooter was being mean.

"Don't smile at me like that," Hooter said. Ponch's smile got a little bigger.

"I was a CHP officer," Ponch said.

"CHP? Carefully Helping Planets officer?" Majordomo asked.

"No, California Highway Patrol," Ponch said.

"Again with that fake place, and your fake job," Hooter mumbled.

"Hooter that's enough," I said.

"Well, I'm hungry. I am going to the kitchen. You guys continue your CHIP CHAT," Hooter said, then walked away. This was somewhat of a relief to me.

"Wow, what a jerk," Ponch said. I was in agreement with Ponch. But I never would've told him that. I wish Hooter could be a little nicer sometimes though. Oh well, Hooter will be Hooter. We can only hope he'll eventually be nice.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponch's point of view.**

I really just want to go home right now. Hooter makes me home sick even more. He reminds me to much of Getraer. Just by the way he treats me, not by the way he looks. It would be funny if Getraer looked like that. Idy and Ody seem nice though, I'm not sure about Majordomo. Captain EO on the other hand, he's too nice. Almost makes me wonder if he is pretending. No one, not even my mother is that nice to me all the time. I've been sitting here all alone in this room for such a long time. I am bored. I really just want to be home right now. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, the door opened. Captain EO walked in.

"Hi, I brought you a cake, to welcome you to the crew. Now you can eat cake in bed," he said in that sweet voice of his. It sometimes reminded me of Michael Jackson. I leaned back to the wall, and accidentally bumped my head. I didn't care.

"No one, not even my mother lets me eat cake in bed," I said. Captain EO kind of laughed.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, Captain. I was being serious. By the way, I'm not that hungry," I said. I really wasn't. In fact, I haven't been hungry ever since yesterday when Getraer told me I was being transferred.

"You gotta eat something. It is almost time for supper. Will you eat that?" Captain EO asked. Once again reminding me of Michael Jackson.

"Do you always have to sound like Michael Jackson?" I asked. EO blushed,

"If that is an insult. I am sorry," he said.

"It isn't an insult. I love listening to Michael Jackson. He is my favorite singer. You remind me a lot of him. Of which makes me even more home sick. I left all my music at home," I said. Captain EO was silent. Then I remembered he asked me about eating supper.

"By the way, I don't think I want supper," I said.

"Ponch, I don't wanna be the sound of a broken record... but if you don't eat, your body doesn't get the protein it needs. It starts feeding on your muscles, that's not a good thing," Captain EO said.

"I know that already, Captain. I really don't care right now though," I said.

"Ok, Ponch, I'm not gonna force you to eat," Captain EO said. He sat down on my bed next to me.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, while setting the cake next to me. I wanted to say, "No get outta here. And take your silly cake with you." But I didn't instead, I said,

"Sure." I almost regretted it when I saw that smile that reminded me of Michael Jackson.

"Did I do something that made you upset with me? Is that why you won't eat?"

"Are you Michael Jackson's annoying twin?" I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes. Then he picked up his cake and started to leave.

"Ya know what, if you want me to eat... I will eat the whole cake," I said. EO smiled, and brought back the cake.

"Do you want a fork?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

 **EO's point of view**

I left the room to go get a fork. Hooter was standing right outside the door.

"Is he not eating? Well all I gotta say is, I'll eat his portion," Hooter said.

"He's eating his cake. He is probably not gonna eat dinner. We will discuss your portions later," I said.

"The whole cake? He doesn't need all that," Hooter said so loudly that I am sure everyone heard it.

"Well neither do you," I said. Hooter looked at me angrily. He stomped away. I went and grabbed that fork. I brought it into Ponch's room. He seemed to be more interested in whatever it was he was holding. It looked like a very mini computer screen.

"What is that?" I asked.

"My cell phone," Ponch replied. He showed it to me.

"Is that me? In a black space suit?" I asked.

"No, that is Michael Jackson, in his BAD outfit."

"It doesn't look bad. I like it," I said.

"No, BAD is one of his songs. And this is the outfit he wore in the video," Ponch said, I smiled,

"Oh, I like music," I said. I heard a song playing. It sounded amazing. According to Ponch, it was "Smooth Criminal." By Michael Jackson. He wasn't kidding when he said I looked and sounded like MJ.

"We don't have anything like phones. We do have holograms, but all we get to see is commander Bog. It's not pretty," I said. Ponch smiled. He ate his cake happily. I started to feel a little better.

"Hey, Captain, do people die faster from eating disorders here in space then they do on earth?" Ponch asked. My eyes got wide.

"Do you have an eating disorder?" I asked.

"Kind of, I've been in between both Anorexia, and bulimia for a few months maybe less," Ponch replied. My eyes got wider.

"Do we need to feed you through a tube?" I asked.

"No," Ponch said.

"I really don't know if people die faster in space than on earth, with an eating disorder. I've never met someone with one," I said. I really didn't know much about them either, besides, they were bad.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ponch's point of view.**

I kind of regret telling EO about my eating disorder. He doesn't seem to understand. I don't want any of the other crew members to find out. It felt nice telling someone though. No one knew about it, until now. Maybe it was a good idea to tell him…Suddenly my thoughts were broken by a loud thud.

"What was that?" I asked. EO giggled.

"I tripped over Fuzzball," he said.

"You tripped over a fuzz ball?" I asked. He held up this weird looking orange thingy. Strange creature.

"No, Fuzzball," he said.

"Oh…"

"Hey I saved your fork," EO said. I wasn't sure if I cared to much.

"Ok," I said. Then he smiled.

"What song is this?" he asked. Seeming to really enjoy it.

"Unbreakable," I said.

"By Michael Jackson again?" EO asked.

"Yeah."

"He's good," EO said. He began to dance a little. He is a good dancer, but not quite as good as Michael. Maybe he was better….. I don't know, I guess I'd say they are equal.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Captain EO said. He left the room.

 _Later…_

 **Captain EO's Point of view.**

Majordomo walked up to me.

"Captain, is Poncherello sick?" he asked.

"No, why?" I replied.

"I heard him throwing up a few minutes ago," he replied.

"Where is he?" I said jumping up from my seat.

"In the kitchen," Hooter said he sounded a little upset. "MY kitchen," he added. I ignored Hooter and ran to the kitchen. When I got there, Ponch was on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Ponch looked at me.

"I'm f-f-fine," he said. I wasn't buying it.

"Ponch, tell me the truth. Are you ok?" I asked. Ponch didn't respond.

"Captain, he seems to be having troubles hearing," Hooter said rudely.

"Hooter, be quiet," I said. "Someone bring the medical kit," I added. Ody and Idy took off to go get it. I kept my attention on Ponch. I was pretty worried about him.

"Ponch if you can hear me blink twice," I said now focusing on his eyes. Ponch rolled his eyes, and blinked twice. I smirked, "Ponch does it hurt anywhere?" I asked trying to do my best to remain calm of which is usually pretty good freaking out is contagious and I didn't wanna start. Ponch looked at me for a while, before he responded.

"Yeah, my chest h-h-h-hurts," he said. Ody an Idy came back with the medical kit.

"Here captain," they said in unison. I took it and set it on the floor next to Ponch and I then opened it. I began searching for something, I wasn't sure what though. I just wanted to act as if I knew what I was doing. I did that to make Ponch feel calmer. I then realized, I was wasting my time. Ponch was losing consciousness.

"No no no, don't close your eyes. Stay with us Ponch," Ody said. Ponch's eyes opened again. As if he was trying to do what Ody said. I felt a little relieved. Ponch seemed to like Idy and Ody better than anyone else. I heard Ponch's phone from a distance. Idy had brought it in. It was playing a song, that I guessed was called Stayin' Alive. Just by the way the people sang.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gee's," Idy replied looking at the phone screen.

"Ponch, are you feeling alright?" I asked. I knew it was a dumb question. But I had to ask anyway. As Ponch was about to answer, Idy and Ody began to fight.

"I wanna hear this song called, "Jive talking." It sounds cool," Idy said.

"I wanna hear "Boogie Fever." It sounds interesting," Ody said. Idy touched the song 'Jive talking' Ody grabbed the phone, and clicked on 'Boogie Fever.' Hooter came over, grabbed the phone, and changed the song, to some song called, "We're not gonna take it." By Twisted Sister. I only knew that because he yelled it as he chose it. Ponch smiled when it started. So that indicated that he liked this song. Of which made me happy. I continued to try to figure out what to do. I was freaking out on the inside. But appeared calm on the outside.

"Alright, that is it. I am taking him home. He needs help that I can't provide for him here," I said. I had done all I could do. I looked at my crew.

"Idy, Ody, choose a good song for our new mission," I said. I certainly made them happy.

"BAD!" they exclaimed, as they reached for the phone. The song didn't fit. But hey, it was good. I knew we'd listen to a few more songs along the way. I never expected, "Shake your groove thing" by Peaches and Herb and "I Lost on Jeopardy" by Weird Al though. As we landed it felt nice to see earth again. I hadn't seen it in a while.

"Come on, let's go. Ponch needs help now," Ody said. He put Ponch's phone in Ponch's pocket. I helped Ponch walked. He was almost unconscious now. So it was almost like carrying him. His phone was still on, and now playing, "Eat it." By Weird Al. It had just played "Beat it" By Michael Jackson. Thanks to Ponch, I realized I did like Michael Jackson music. I had never heard it before. Lucky for me, not too far away from where we were was a small hospital. I rushed there. With my crew not far behind. As we walked through the door, Hooter began to talk.

"There's no good service here. People should be at the door waiting," he said. I was slightly embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as I was when Ponch's phone started to play a song called "Handy" by Weird Al. I grabbed it and tried to shut it off, but it just seemed to get louder.

"How do we shut this thing off," I said.

"Let me try, Captain," Majordomo said. He took it from me. After a few seconds, he had it off. I was relieved. Everyone was staring at us now. I blushed,

"Sorry about the noise," I said. I had a few doctors attention.

"Hey, don't just stand there, with your mouths open looking like a bunch of losers. Ponch needs your help," Hooter said. For once I didn't tell Hooter to be quiet about this. I agreed with him. In fact I wished I could say the same thing. One of the doctors came over, he grabbed Ponch. He took him to a room. A nurse told us to wait in the waiting room.

"No, I am staying with him," Hooter said. Although he was mean to Ponch all the time. I think that was his way of saying he wanted to be friends. The doctor glared at Hooter.

"You need to keep that mouth of your shut," he said.

"Hey, only I can tell Hooter that," I said. The doctor and nurse rolled their eyes. And went back into the room. Hooter angrily plopped in a seat. Everyone else found a place to sit too. I felt like there was someone I should contact. Someone that should know where Ponch was and what happened. I just didn't know who…. Or how. Then it hit me, He mentioned something about his best friend. Jon Baker, I think that was his name. I walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Ma'am, can I use your phone? I need to call a guy named Jon Baker," I said.

"Jon Baker? Where does he live? There are a lot of Jon Bakers in the world sir," she replied.

"Um, Los Angeles, California," I said.

"You're in L.A. can't you just find him yourself?"

"I don't know where he is. I don't even know where he lives."

"Then why do you wanna talk to him?"

"His best friend, Frank Poncherello is in here," I said. She stared at me like I was crazy. Then a blonde cop came into the building. He had been following a few people with a little girl being taken into the hospital.

"Did I hear you say something about Ponch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am looking for Jon Baker."

"I'm Jon Baker, Ponch's best friend," Jon said.

"No, I am Ponch's best friend!" Idy yelled.

"No me!" Ody yelled.

"Guys, I think he liked me best!" Hooter yelled. Jon tried to ignore the strange creatures. I did too.

"Who are you?" Jon asked.

"Captain EO, but that doesn't matter right now," I said.

"What is going on? Why is Ponch here?" Jon asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Let's just say he wasn't in good condition," I replied. Jon looked worried. He ran his fingers through his hair. I did the same. I wasn't sure what else to do.

"Can I see him?" Jon asked.

"No you can't. Because I can't, so you can't," Hooter said walking over to Jon. I looked at Hooter. Jon looked at him too.

"Who made you the boss?" Jon asked.

"I did," Hooter said. I rolled my eyes. Jon did too.

"What are you anyway?" Jon asked.

"Hooter," Hooter replied. I laughed a little. Jon didn't respond. Then the doctor came out of the room. Hooter ran past the doctor and into the room. The doctor didn't notice, he was busy paying attention to Jon.

"Hi, Jon," he said.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ponch has been here a few times before," the doctor replied. I wasn't sure if that was good or not.

"Anyway, how is he?" Jon asked.

"Not sure yet, I am still trying to figure out what happened," the doctor said. He looked straight at me.

"Any ideas sir?" he asked.

"Uh…" I was at a loss for words. I had no clue what to tell him. I wanted to act like I knew what happened. But I didn't.

"All I know, is he threw up in Hooters kitchen," I said.

"Is there anything you can tell me that might help?" The doctor asked.

"He ate cake… he said his chest hurt," I felt stupid for not knowing what to tell the doctor. What can I tell him that might help. I began to tell him the full story of what had happened ever since I first saw Ponch. When I got to the part about the eating disorder, it seemed to hit me like a bag of rocks.

"That is what happened. He said he had an eating disorder… that explains the eating a whole cake, and throwing up a little bit afterwards," I said.

"Eating disorder? Ponch?" Jon asked.

"Yeah," I said. Suddenly feeling helpful again.

"He mentioned two things to me…one began with an A and the other was like a B or something."

"He's got Anorexia, and Bulimia," the doctor said, suddenly really interested in what I was saying.

"Yeah, that," I said with a nervous smile. The doctor rushed back into the room. Then I heard a loud crash.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain EO's Point of view**

"What is your problem? You dumb elephant! Get out of here!" the doctor yelled. I smiled nervously. Knowing that the doctor would be asking me what is wrong with Hooter. But surprisingly it never happened. I sat in the waiting room silently. Jon sat next to me. He really didn't talk much. I was starting to wonder if he rarely ever talks, or if he was just as worried about Ponch as I was. Whatever the reason was, I decided I should start the conversation between us.

"So, hi I am Captain EO," I said. I felt dumb, I felt like I already said my name to him once. To my surprise, he didn't seem to think it was dumb. People are really surprising me today. Maybe I've been away from earth to long.

"Hi, Captain, I'm Jon Baker. I know I already told you that once. But I had to say it again. I mean, we didn't exactly introduce each other very well at first. It was more like we both were freaked out about Ponch," Jon said.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Jon asked.

"I'm a captain for a space ship. In space," I said nervously. Why am I so nervous? Jon is such a nice guy. Jon smiled at me.

"That's cool, so how did you meet Ponch?"

"Um, well he just kinda showed up one day. I don't know where he came from. He was a little upset about something, and he insulted Commander Bog," I said. Jon laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ponch. He doesn't particularly like people much higher up than him. Most the time they are the strict kind of people that hate him," Jon said.

"Oh, that explains a lot," I said. Then Hooter ran up to me.

"Captain, Ponch is awake," he said. I smiled.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said he should be fine. He hasn't had the eating disorder long enough to really hurt him. It was bad, but not bad enough. Or something like that," Hooter told me. I smiled, feeling quite a bit relieved. Ponch is gonna be ok, that is the best news I've heard all day. Jon hearing the news was even more thrilled than I was. He rushed to the room. I slowly walked there. Not sure what to say. I felt like that now that Jon was here, Ponch didn't want me around. I came into the room, and saw Jon and Ponch talking. Then Ponch noticed me.

"Hi EO, come on over here," he said. I walked over slowly.

"Have you met Jon Baker yet?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is something wrong EO? You seem sad," Ponch asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Hey, EO, I am sorry about being kinda mean at first. I'd love to be friends," Ponch said. I smiled.

"That sounds good to me," I said.

"Cool, Jon told me that Getraer wants to have me back. I am gonna be staying here," Ponch said. My smile faded.

"I'll never see you again?" I asked.

"Don't worry EO, I have a gift for you," Ponch said. A gift? Why would he give me a gift? I wondered. Then he handed me his cell phone.

"Keep this," he said.

"But, it's yours, and it has all your Michael Jackson music…" I started to say.

"Hey, that is ok. I can just go get a new phone. I can always get more Michael Jackson. I thought you might like to have a cell phone. I mean, you can call and text me any time," Ponch said. A smile came across my face.

"So I don't actually have to say good bye forever. I'll still be in touch with you," I said joyfully. Ponch was such a sweet person. I can't believe this. Jon smiled at me.

"Um, I'll send you a test when Ponch gets his new phone. I'll send you the number," he said. I smiled again,

"Thanks, you guys are the best," I said.

"No, you're the best. You saved my life," Ponch said. I blushed a little.

"Thanks," I said quietly. Why did I always blush and get nervous about stuff like this? Oh well, I can't believe I have a new friend, well friends anyway. I'll always be grateful for Ponch. Even if I will only be able to test him. Still, that is communicating with him. Well, I guess I can call too. I can't believe this. It is so amazing. Idy, Ody, and all the others will be happy about this too. I hugged Ponch.

"Bye Ponch, thanks for the phone. I'll make sure to text," I said.

"Thanks, I'll talk to ya later EO," Ponch replied. Then I left. I went out to my crew.

"Well guys, it is time to go home," I said.

"What about Ponch?" Idy asked.

"He's staying here," I said. They all looked sad.

"Hey, guys, look on the bright side. He let me keep his phone," I said to them. They all got excited. Hooter grabbed the phone and began to blast "The Happy Days theme song" I was slightly embarrassed. But it didn't bother me too much. As I walked outside, and on my way back to my ship. I felt good knowing, I saved someone's life today, and gained two friends. God truly is good to me.

THE

END


End file.
